At the Beginning
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Obi-Wan trift eine alte bekannte wieder. Und alles wird nur noch komplizierter. Doch diese Veränderung scheint die Rettung der Jedi, den Obi-Wan geht den richtigen Weg. Den Weg zwischen der Macht und die Liebe.


**Hallo ihr lieben. Lange ist es her das ich diese FF geschrieben habe. Aber hab ich es nie geschaft sie zu veröffentlichen. Aber heute ist es soweit und vielleicht findet sie sogar anklang. Wenn ja, sagt bescheid. Das nächste Kapitel liegt zum Posten bereit. **

**At the Beginning**

**Kapitel 1: Wiedersehen**

Es war dunkel und bitter kalt. Der Regen peitschte unaufhaltsam in sein Gesicht. Er wischte sich mit seiner Handfläche über die Wange und damit das Blut weg. Erneut war er nachts ohne Ziel losgezogen und hatte sich in den Kampf mit Wesen eingelassen, die den Tod verdient hatten. Zurzeit war er unruhig, konnte nicht schlafen. Er wusste da kam etwas, was er irgendwie verhindern musste. Für die Jedi, für die Menschheit, für all die anderen Lebensformen, die in diesem Universum wandelten, für seinen Padawan, für seinen Meister und für eine für ihn ganz besondere Person, die er nie vergessen hatte.

„Obi-Wan, was macht ihr hier?" Der Jedi drehte sich zu der jungen Frau, die sich unter einem Mantel verbarg. „Dasselbe könnte ich euch fragen.", erwiderte Obi-Wan im nüchternem Ton. Padmé musterte den Jedimeister genauer und erblickte einen langen Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. Sofort setzte sie eine besorgte Miene auf und schritt auf ihn zu. „Was ist geschehen das ihr verwundet wurdet?" Sie zog ein weißes Stofftaschentuch hervor und tupfte vorsichtig damit über die Wunde.

„Nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung." Obi-Wan mied ihren Blick sorgfältig. „Ist ansonsten alles in Ordnung bei euch?", wollte Padmé wissen. „Sicher, kann ein Jedi nicht einmal einen kleinen Kratzer abbekommen." „Nur wenn der Feind mindestens genauso Stark war wie ihr." Und so ließ Padmé den Jedi allein im Regen stehen, denn sie wusste mehr konnte sie nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Doch musste sie zugeben dass sie sich ehrlich um ihren alten Freund sorgte.

Am nächsten Tag wurden Obi-Wan und Anakin zum Jedirat gerufen. Dieser hatte sich in Naboo eingefunden, um die neue Königin willkommen zu heißen. Nun standen sie beide mitten im Kreis und wurden beobachtet. Um genauer zu sein, Obi-Wan wurde genauer beobachtet, sogar Anikan warf ihm hin und wieder Blicke zu. „Gibt es neue Erkenntnisse über die Sith?", fragte Meister Windu an die beiden Jedi gewannt. „Nein, leider nicht. Sie scheinen sich irgendwo gut zu verstecken." „Anderes erwartet ich auch nicht habe.", bemerkte Meister Yoda mit leiser Stimme. „Ich möchten, dass ihr auf neue Königin und Senatorin Amidala aufpasst.", erklärte das kleine, grüne Wesen weiter.

„Oh, richtig. Weiß man denn schon wer die neue Königin ist?", bemerkte Yareal Poof, ein weiteres Mitglied des Jedirates. „Nein, Entscheidung noch Geheim. Ihr Königin im Palast treffen werdet mit Senatorin Amidala." „Wir werden unseren Auftrag sorgfältig ausführen." Obi-Wan und Anakin verbeugten sich und wandten sich zum gehen, da dies das Ende der Besprechung war. Doch Yoda sah das nicht ganz so wie die anderen. „Ich möchten mit Obi-Wan allein Reden.", erklärte er kurz. Unter den Ratsmitgliedern entstand Gemurmel und Anakin warf Obi-Wan einen erneuten Blick zu. Langsam erhoben sich alle Ratsmitglieder und verließen mit Anakin den Raum. Nun waren nur noch Obi-Wan und Yoda anwesend.

„Wie es dir gehen Obi-Wan?", fragte Yoda mit musterndem Blick. „Gut.", erwiderte dieser. „Du lügen deinen alten Meister an. Du waren weg die Nacht, genauso wie Nächte davor. Du unruhig und nicht wissen wieso. Doch viel schlimmer, du nicht konzentriert und dich deshalb verletzt in Kampf von letzter Nacht. Schwer verletzt." Obi-Wan ärgerte sich selbst über sich. Sogar ein Blinder hätte wahrscheinlich gesehen wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er musste darauf achten nicht bei jedem Atemzug das Gesicht vor Schmerz zu verziehen und allein schon die Blässe seiner Haut verriet, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Mir geht es gut Meister", sagte er trotzdem mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wenn du der Meinung bist, du dann gehen dein Auftrag ausführen. Doch dich nicht töten lassen mein Freund."

Das waren die letzten Worte die Yoda zu ihm sagte, bevor er den Raum verlies und sich dann mit Anakin auf den Weg zum Palast machte. Auch Anakin hatte das Gefühl ihn lieber nicht auf seinen Zustand anzusprechen zu dürfen, deshalb gab es nur weitere besorgte Blicke und belanglose Themen.

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser. Und schon gar nicht so ein Möchtegern Jedi." Erbost schlug die neue Königin gegen die Wand. Padmé zuckte leicht zusammen. „So hör doch. Dieser Jedi ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir und ich an deiner Stelle würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen." Doch auch das brachte nichts. Die junge, hübsch Frau ignorierte das. Sie mochte keine Aufpasser. Sie wusste auch nicht wozu sie einen brauchte.

Als Obi-Wan und Anakin eintraten, wurden sie bereits von Jar Jar Binks vorgewarnt, was die neue Königin anging. Obi-Wan schien sehr erbost darüber zu sein. „Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte als auf so eine verwöhnte Göre aufzupassen.", meinte er. Anakin hielt sich da lieber zurück Das kannte er von seinem Meister gar nicht.

„Ich brauche keinen Wachhund der mich auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet.", schimpfte die Königin immer noch. Sie stand am Fenster und betrachtete die Stadt, deren Dächer in der Sonne glänzten. Deshalb hatte sie nicht bemerkt das Obi-Wan und Anikan eingetreten waren. „Glauben sie mir Hoheit. Ich würde auch lieber woanders sein.", bemerkte Obi-Wan. Die König erschrak. Diese Stimme kannte sie doch. Nein, sie musste sich täuschen. „Was erlauben sie s-." Mit aufgebrachter Stimme wandte sie sich zu den beiden Männern um. Doch als sie Obi-Wan erblickte, hielt sie inne. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und auch Obi-Wan strich seinen nächsten Gedanken schnell aus seinen Kopf, als er die junge hübsche Frau erkannte.

„Sie sind ein arroganter, besserwisserischer Mistkerl.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und sie sind eine rechthaberische Ziege.", erwiderte Obi-Wan gelassen. Anakin sah ihn ungläubig an. Schnell reagierte er und verbeugte sich leicht vor der Königin. „Verzeihen sie Hoheit. Meister Kenobi ist sonst nicht so." Die Königin hatte nun für jeden sichtbar, ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Doch, genauso war er schon immer.", erklärte die Königin Anakin. Dieser war nicht der einzige der verwirrt war. Auch Padmé wunderte sich was hier vor sich ging.

„Es gibt hunderte von Jedirittern und ausgerechnet dich müssen sie mir schicken. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und musterte den Jedi mit den tiefblauen Augen genauer. „Es ist trotzdem schön dich zu sehen." Obi-Wan erwiderte ihr Lächeln und ging auf sie zu. Dann blieb er vor ihr stehen und nahm ihre zarten Hände in seine. „Finde ich auch." Und im nächsten Moment fanden sie sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Obi-Wan hätte sich wirklich bei dieser Umarmung gut gefühlt, wenn da nicht dieser schmerzhafte Druck im Rippenbereich gewesen wäre. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nach einem Augenblick, der beiden ewig schien, lösten sie sich wieder von einander.

„Ihr kennt euch.", stellte Padmé fest. Beide sahen Padmé an, mit einem Blick was daran denn so besonderes wäre. „Das ist wirklich schön, dass ihr euch kennt. Aber mir wurde die neue Königin noch nicht vorgestellt.", gab Anakin bekannt. „Verzeiht mir bitte. Mein Name ist Lilian Serenetie.", stellte die Königin sich vor. „Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Königin Serenetie. Mein Name ist Anakin Skywalker." „Padmé hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt.", erklärte Lilian. „Meister Kenobi hat mir noch nie von euch erzählt.", berichtete Anakin im Gegenzug. Obi-Wan wusste nicht was diese Bemerkung sollte, bis er bemerkte, dass er immer noch Lilians Hände festhielt. Schnell ließ er sie los und wechselte das Thema. „Keine Sorge ihr werdet gar nicht merken dass wir hier sind." „Schade.", meinte Lilian und blickte ihm erneut in die Augen.

Diese Frau konnte ein unglaublich nervös machen, stellte Obi-Wan erneut fest. „Ja, also wir reden erstmal mit dem Trupmannführer und sehen zu das der Palast gesichert ist.", kündigte er nun an. „Sollte was sein, sag bescheid." Und so schnell wie es nur möglich war verließ er den Saal. Anakin folgte auf dem Fuße. „Was war das denn?", wollte dieser wissen. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Ihr mögt sie." „Sicher, sie ist eine alte Freundin.", erwiderte Obi-Wan schroff. „Nein, ich meine…ihr mögt sie." Obi-Wan verdrehte die Augen, offensichtlich genervt von Anakin. „Schon klar. Wir reden nicht darüber." „Anakin.", ermahnte Obi-Wan nachdrücklich.

Drei Stunden später befand sich Obi-Wan im Quartier von Lilian um es zu überprüfen. Er schritt nun schon eine Weile im Zimmer rum und musterte jede Ecke gründlich. Lilian sah die ganze Zeit zu und fragte sich wie man soviel Geduld haben konnte. „Bist du bald fertig.", drängte sie. „Gute Arbeit braucht eben seine Zeit.", bedeutete er. Lilian begann auf einmal zu lachen. Obi-Wan drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was ist den so lustig?", wollte er wissen. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Jetzt mal abgesehen von den Haaren und den Bart." Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Das kann ich mit einer Kurzschlussreaktion nach dem Tod von Qui-Gon begründen.", erklärte Obi-Wan.

„Bist du eigentlich noch wütend auf mich?", begann sie unerwartet. Mit dieser Frage hatte Obi-Wan nicht gerechnet. „Nein, warum auch. Das war damals eine dumme Idee und…das ist schon längst vergessen." Lilians Hand fuhr von seinen Haaren hinunter zu seiner Wange. Sie hatte ein zartes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Eine schwarze Strähne ihres Haares viel ihr ins Gesicht, die einen ausgeprägten Kontrast zu ihren grünen Augen bildete.

„Weißt du, ohne den Bart würdest du jünger aussehen.", bemerkte Lilian kurz. Obi-Wan lächelte kurz, bis er bemerkte wie nah er ihr inzwischen war. Im ersten Moment dachte er, er hätte sich wirklich unter Kontrolle, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Obi-Wan Lilian so nah es nur ging zu sich heran gezogen und sie geküsst. Lilian sah auch keinen Grund den Kuss nicht zu erwidern. Nach einer Weile ließen sie für einen kurzen Moment von einander ab.

„Und ich dachte ich wäre drüber hinweg.", meinte Obi-Wan. Lilian lächelte kurz und küsste ihn. Erneut versanken sie in einem langen Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Wahrscheinlich hätte noch mehr passieren können, doch in diesem Moment trat Padmé ein. „Lilian, hörst du nicht mal mehr das Klo…pfen." Padmé verschlug es sofort die Sprache als sie Obi-Wan und Lilian ineinander verschlungen sah.

Die beiden ließen auch gleich voneinander ab und hielten einen Meter Abstand. Eine kurze, unangenehme Stille trat ein. Obi-Wan wusste gar nicht wo er hinschauen sollte. Ihm war die Sache mehr als peinlich. Und langsam, aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl rot zu werden. "Gott sei Dank trage ich einen Bart" dachte er sich. Die Spannung im Raum wurde bald dermaßen unerträglich das man denken konnte sie knistern zu hören. Padmé wollte wissen ob sie sich das eingebildet hatte oder ob dieser Jediritter wirklich die Königin geküsst hatte. „Da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch etwas erledigen.", gab Obi-Wan bekannt, um endlich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. So verließ er auf direktem Wege, an Padmé vorbei, den Raum. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er heute gut darin war, was das Weglaufen anging.

Ende Kapitel 1


End file.
